In a heat exchanger system for a vehicle, a charge air cooler and an oil cooler may be mounted upstream of a radiator. In a specific arrangement, air having passed through either the charge air cooler or the oil cooler may pass through the radiator, and consequently, cooling achieved by the radiator may be less effective.